


Ineffable Frozen

by Hanimated (Bezukhov)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bezukhov/pseuds/Hanimated
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are both assigned to influence the princess of Arendelle to their respective sides. The only problem is no one told them there were two princesses. In this new arrangement, both teach each one as well as grow closer to them as they learn about their mysterious pasts. Also hijinks ensues as usual.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Meeting and Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> So coronavirus is happening, I’m on Spring Break, and I can’t hang out with my friends. So I decided to grace this lovely site and fandoms with ideas nobody asked for or wanted except me for some reason. This is my first fanfic so keep that in mind if you notice any poor quality or out of character actions or phrases. I appreciate any comments and criticisms so long as it is constructive and not just an angry version of “I didn’t like it and I think you suck.” As for updates, I am a full time college student who is dealing with several issues (both physical and mental) and am in the process of searching for a job so don’t expect any consistent update schedule. Anyway onto the show.

Aziraphale didn't know why Heaven was sending him here. Sure, they sent him down with the same old instructions of ”do good, ” but this had the added bonus of being an ”Oh, and we need you to influence the country’s princess to do Heaven’s bidding for the world as well thus putting Heaven further ahead in their dick measuring contest with Hell” mission (1). What puzzled him was the question of what was so important about this Princess that was more important than the others. The country is just a very small town a random Norwegian fjord, so it had very little, if no impact on the world stage, but then again he’s seen smaller accomplish great feats. What really puzzled him, though, was that from what he had heard on the journey up there (2) the princess seemed to be very well behaved with maybe a few minor hiccups, but he realized while gathering information that Heaven had forgotten to give him, she was still a child.

When he finally got to the city, he was further puzzled. The town wasn't in dire need of a leader who would help them in their time of need. And while there were some problems going on throughout the world, it didn't seem like it needed some great herald to save it. Nevertheless, it was ordained by God, herself, and everyone knows her plan is ineffable. Right?

He walked up to the gates of the castle to see the gates shut and a long line of people waiting to interview for the new tutoring position he was gunning for. He found it odd since towns like this usually had their gates open whether to do business or be another open area for the people. Maybe something had happened that caused the royals to no longer trust the townsfolk. Maybe the royals disapproved of those below them and thought they weren't their time. Maybe his mission was to open up the princess’s heart to the plight of her people, this becoming a great ruler and setting a good example for the remaining royals thus ending violent rebellious overthrows once and for all. At least he hoped so, he didn't want to risk getting his head chopped up for some krumkake. 

He surveyed his competition and thought about his plan going forward. From what I looked like they were only letting in a few applicants at a time and this was a popular job offer it seemed.

”Do you think we’ll be able to see the castle again?”

”I miss being able to walk around this courtyard.”

Why do you think they closed the gates?”

”Of course I’m only applying to find out why the just shut their doors out of nowhere.”

Well, it seemed like the gates being closed is a new occurrence. Aziraphale wondered what could have happened to cause them to lock up all of the sudden. And if he found out could it better the world.

’Alright, ’ he thought, ’just need to impress the royals, and maybe miracle away some competition and then-’

”Hello there angel!”

He turned around and saw a man with flaming red hair and glasses a shade close enough to infra-black (3). This isn't good.

”Hello there Crowley. Fancy seeing you here.”

”I could say the same for you, ” said Crowley. ” Did Heaven burn your bookshop down or something? Why are you here? Who's running the shop?”

Aziraphale stopped him before Crowley questioned his sanity. ”The bookshop is fine, it's just under a few miracles so that no one goes in and they don't notice why no one is running it. As for why I’m here, I got an assignment from Heaven.”

”I thought you put in the paperwork to strictly work in England from now on.”

”And I thought you were going to be taking a nap, ” The Angel quipped. ”Yes, I did but God apparently wanted me to do one more task outside of England before it got finalized. That or Gabriel is trying to reprimand me for frivolous miracles and is just using her will so I get it done.”

Crowley gave a grimacing acknowledgment of the situation.

”And why are you here, you foul fiend?”

”I suppose same as you angel; I’m on assignment from Hell. Beelzebub wants me to tempt the local Princess into acts of evil or whatever and have her join our ranks.”

”And what would happen if Heaven sent me a similar mission?”

”Then we really need to get cleaver with our arrangement here. Let's see, one of us could tutor her while the other takes a job as the gardner ... no wait they’ve limited their staff, they probably won't be hiring anymore after this. Oh, we could have one of us tutor on weekends and the other... no, they wouldn’t even entertain that. Or we could beg them to -”

”Crowley, shut up they are opening the gates!”

As the guards opened the large doors and ushered the next batch of people inside, including one angel and one demon, Crowley and Aziraphale both bolted to the center of the courtyard with all the gracefulness of baby duckling getting thrown into the lake.

”Well we’ll just see who gets hired and work from there. I mean they only need one tutor; maybe one of us can inform the other on certain topics we need to teach. I mean, I basically blacked out during the Spanish Inquisition so maybe you could help me fill in the blanks on what happened and we could-”

A guard stepped in front of the crowd and raised his voice. ”May I have your attention, please? Now I know many of you wish to tutor the young princesses but we can only accept a select few applicants which means only those with exceptional qualifications will be admitted passed this point. However, their Majesties, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle have decided to hire two separate tutors for their daughters. Depending on who interviews you, one will teach Princess Anna and the other will teach Princess Elsa.”

As the crowd mumbled to each other about their qualification, an angel and a demon silently panicked over this new information given. If there are two princesses, then which is the one they are supposed to guide to the light/darkness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Which if Crowley taught him anything was pointless as most of the time they just canceled each other out.  
> 2\. Thanks to Gabriel’s rants on frivolous miracles, Aziraphale learned to enjoy traveling especially since he miracles himself just a few miles from the town instead of the outskirts like he planned.  
> 3\. Again fun science project you can do at home.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Crowley and Aziraphale wait for their interviews, they begin to question their chances of getting the job(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap. As stated earlier I have been very busy and had just recently gotten a job. I will try and keep these breaks short but between stuff at home and school coming up it may be a while before the next update.

“How was I supposed to know that there were two princesses? Hell doesn’t exactly tell me the exact conditions of places when they give me assignments,” Crowley angrily whispered to Aziraphale in the castle’s grand foyer.

“Well surprisingly, Heaven seemed to have left that small detail out of their mission file. Apparently it was more important for me to learn about the history of the castle’s construction than the actual inhabitants.” (1) Aziraphale was very enamored by the grand opulence of the castle despite his prior reading of the report. It amazed him how such a small country was able construct and furnish such a lavish castle. It was almost as if it was built with the intent to show power in spite of its country’s small size.

Crowley was a lot less amused about the whole situation than Aziraphale (2). After the initial shock of the situation, they both nearly missed their chance as one of the guards was asking them what there qualifications were in an attempt to weed out the opportunistic novices who thought helping their younger siblings with their homework a handful of times constitutes as enough experience to educate royalty. After what could charitably be described as a reasonable response, the two were ushered into the castle were they gave their names and waited to be interviewed by either the king or queen. While waiting they got a better idea on the competition. While many were here to get a better look at the life of the royals or find out the mystery as to why they stopped being so open in the first place, quite a few came as a way to boost their prestige, although both the angel and demon would doubt they get a chance to boast their position as the rest of the staff seemed to have been sworn to secrecy about life in the castle when asked.

“What exactly do you think they are looking for Crowley?” asked Aziraphale.

“Hard to say,” said Crowley. “They did state those with exceptional qualifications would be chosen so their most likely going to choose someone who not only has some sort of fancy degree from some pretentious university but also great experience in teaching.”

Aziraphale grimaced. “Well I don’t know about you but the last time I was at a university was not to learn but to rather inquire about one of their books. Sadly they did not have a copy of Shakespeare’s Golddiggers of the 14th Century as I had hoped but I did get a copy of another misprinted bible!”

“Was that the Cannibal’s bible or the Bugger All This bible?”

“Neither, it was the one where Noah apparently brought both unicorns on board.”

“I still don’t understand how they died out after that I mean they still had one of them! (3) Anyway we have enough experience not only in the subjects they’ll most likely have us teach and with tutoring royals than this entire castle combined!”

“Yes but those were all hundreds of years between each other and we both know that out of the two of us, I am more versed in the academic ventures of man” (4)

Aziraphale did have a point. It had been years since the last royal they had been tasked to look after had passed of old age and even longer since they originally had been in charge of them. Ever since the invention of time, humans had constantly been changing how they lived and what they learned based on what was going on at the time and with each new child they were sent to look out for the most difficult part was how they had to deal with their routines. On the bright side though, like all human children they all demanded the same things: attention and food.

“Look,” said Aziraphale, “all I am saying is that there is a good chance that neither of us will get the job, and I don’t know what your stance on this is but I am not going to miracle someone out of a job because I wanted it. I mean the amount of paperwork and scolding I got from Gabriel was horrendous!”

“Well then how are we supposed to get in?” said Crowley.

“I don’t know? I didn’t really think this was going to be a huge issue!”

“You’re overthinking this angel, all we have to do is puff up our qualifications a little. Make it seem like we are better than we actually are.

“Well from how you described it, we both sounded like all knowing caretakers!”

“We have been here since the beginning. So it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch.”

“But what if only one of us gets in? From what it sounds like they are very particular of who serves who in the castle so depending on where they station us we may only have access to one and what if it’s the wrong one and we can’t get to the one we are supposed to influence and-“

Before Aziraphale could finish the thought or Crowley could interrupt him with how they would come up with something, a servant had called for Aziraphale to tell him he was meeting with the king. Not long after another servant came to collect Crowley for his interview with the queen. Both supernatural beings were on edge as they had no idea as to what the future would hold as they went into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Heaven’s methods of what to inform angels about their charges and what not to were quite as confusing as how Aziraphale organizes his book shop. Apparently the thought behind informing him of these details was so that he didn’t get lost in the damn thing  
> 2\. And Aziraphale was already unamused about the whole situation  
> 3\. The fact that Crowley doesn’t know how biology works and is applying for a tutoring position probably should have scared Azirpahale more than it did  
> 4\. An amazing feat since he and Crowley seem to share a brain cell, also their tutoring jobs were basically just a more advanced form of babysitting with maybe a few lessons on science or English in between


End file.
